


The one where everything goes wonderfully right

by lucy_is_alive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_is_alive/pseuds/lucy_is_alive
Summary: Jack accidentally opens a rift to an alternative universe, which leaves team free will and their extended family with a pleasant surprise and a difficult choice to make.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 39





	1. The one where they finally get a win

Dean looked at the timer on his phone. Thirteen more hours before the rift would close. When Jack had accidentally opened another rift, he'd expected the worst. They had explored a few universes before, every single one of them worse than the last, but this one was by far Dean's favorite. It had been years since the British men of letters had exterminated every monster in existence, so there were no more cases to be found. Not that they hadn't tried finding one. The checked every newspaper and website they could think of, but not a hint of the supernatural was found. The bunker, which had served as their home for some time in their own universe now, had been redecorated in this one, but it appeared no one had been there in a while. The storage room, which used to be filled with every possible ingredient they could need for a spell, was stocked with food and hygiene supplies instead. The library, once the most extensive collection of supernatural lore in existence, was filled to the brim with fictional works. Dean knew it was selfish of him to want to stay, to let the rift close, and finally retire, but he was exhausted. Exhausted from running, hunting, losing everyone he ever loved. He just wanted to be at peace, which was precisely what he'd get in this universe.

He looked over at his brother, who was still searching the internet for even the slightest hint of supernatural wrongdoing. Sam could finally go to school if he wanted. He could become a lawyer. Marry Eileen, have kids. They could finally have the normal life they deserved so badly. Dean himself had no intention of getting married, but he would like to continue raising Jack with Cas's help, in a world without danger constantly lurking around the corner. Jack was inherently good, something Dean never expected when they first met. He made mistakes occasionally, but he would never intentionally hurt anyone. A peaceful world would give him a chance at a somewhat normal life, as far as a normal life would be possible for a Nephilim anyway. And Cas, Cas had been through so much. He died and had been revived more times than anyone should ever experience. He could see the angel was tired, too.

Having thought it over and over, Dean kept coming to the same conclusion. There was no other choice but to stay. They earned it, all of them. He cleared his throat, preparing to propose his plan to the rest of them. "You know, we don't have to leave this universe. We could just let the rift close and stay." There, he said it. He got a few confused looks from his family, but most of them seemed relieved as if they were thinking the same thing. Dean glanced at Cas, who was usually the biggest martyr of them all, always trying to redeem himself for the mistakes he has made throughout his long life. He saw the tension in the angel's shoulders disappear, revealing that he had hoped someone would propose staying. As usual, the two of them didn't need words to communicate. Cas called it a profound bond, but Dean never quite understood what exactly that meant. Cas was Dean's best friend, and no matter how often they had hurt or betrayed each other, they always seemed to find their way back. Sometimes Dean thought his bond with Cas was more significant than the one with his little brother, which a decade ago seemed impossible.

It took a few minutes before anyone said anything. Jack was the first to respond. "But what about the monsters that are left in our own universe?"

Dean sighed. "We've been putting our asses on the line for as long as I can remember. I'm sure someone else can take over. And frankly, we have earned some peace." Jack nodded, agreeing that all of them had seen and felt their fair share of pain in their lives. Dean continued with his reasoning. "I mean, most of us have literally been to hell and back. We've been to purgatory, we've died more times than I can count, we've been resurrected, tortured, hurt, we've lost everything." He swallowed. "We earned it, we earned  _ this." _ He could hear his own voice break a little saying it. Shit, this wasn't the place and time to let his emotions take over.

Cas slowly sat himself down in one of the chairs, letting an exhausted sigh escape between his teeth. "I think Dean is right. We have been sacrificing everything for so long. I think we have redeemed ourselves for our sins." Dean watched as the expression on Cas' face warmed up, his usual serious expression turning into a light smile.

Sam, with Eileen's hand in his, didn't disagree with them. Dean could see the exhaustion in his eyes, caused by the years they spend running, always putting everyone else's needs before their own. He finally had something good with Eileen, and Dean knew he didn't want anything to come between them. So, the decision had been made. They would stay. Retire. Attempt living a normal life. There was only one thing left to do. "We have one more thing to do before the rift closes," Dean said. "There are some people we have to call." He smiled. "I'll go back, call them and get them here before the rift closes."

Cas got up without hesitation. "I'm coming with you," the angel said. Dean didn't disagree. He had hoped Cas would come with him. He didn't want the two of them to be separated again. They both hugged Sam, Eileen, and Jack before walking towards the rift. As expected, they ended up in the bunker in their own universe, making the differences between both worlds even more evident. Dean grabbed his phone to check if he had a signal, which he was glad to see he did. He dialed Jody's number, quickly explaining the situation, asking her to bring Claire and Alex to the bunker before the rift closes. He made a few more calls before grabbing a few beers and sitting himself down next to Cas.

"What will you do with your peaceful life in our new universe?" the angel asked.

Dean shrugged. "I thought I'd stay and help you raise Jack. Stay in the bunker. Maybe become a mechanic." He put the bottle of beer against his lips. "What about you?".

Cas smiled at him, quietly sipping his beer. "I'd like your help raising Jack. I hadn't thought about what I'd do. I… I just want things to be peaceful, for once." Dean could tell the angel was hiding something from him, but he didn't want to ask. Instead, he just nodded at him. The angel's typically empty eyes seemed to shine just a little more. Dean felt the blood rush to his face. He had never really noticed how beautiful they were and how much they told him without needing words. The two of them didn't get a lot of moments like these, simple, intimate. Dean wondered if they'd have them in the other universe, or if it was a one-time thing. There was so much they never talked about, never the right time to discuss it. Usually, there was always something lurking in the dark, waiting for a chance to prance at them, to undo all their efforts of trying to fix the world.

They sat together quietly in the library. From time to time, Dean let his eyes study the angel's face. He seemed peaceful, for once, as if he was finally done trying to redeem himself. Dean felt it, too. They were finally ready for peace. He could feel the muscles in his back slowly get less tense, releasing years of pressure from his bones. He was worn out; he had been for a while now. The last few years had not been kind to him. He noticed both his and Cas' bottles were empty. He got up to grab both of them another beer. It'd be a couple more hours before all their friends would have arrived. He walked up to Cas' chair, putting one hand on the angel's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?," he asked.

The angel sighed and looked directly into Dean's eyes. His look was soft, less intense than usual. "Peace. Our lives, where we'll go from here." Dean wondered if the angel had felt the same change between them as he had. Somehow, somewhere along the way, Cas had become more than just his best friend. He never realized it before, though. Before Dean could say anything else, he heard a knock on the door. The first of their friends were here. He let Jody, Claire, and Alex in. They brought pizza. The rest of the time waiting was spent eating, laughing, and catching up. For the first time in a long time, Dean felt happy. He looked at Cas and smiled. They'd figure things out on the other side of that rift.


	2. The one where Dean admits what he had been holding back

Bobby arrived roughly half an hour before the rift would close, being the last one of their friends to arrive. Dean sighed, ready to go back to his brother. They didn’t bother cleaning up the pizza boxes or beer bottles, leaving them to maybe one day be someone else’s problem. Dean grabbed the few bags he had filled with the most important books on lore, just in case, and walked towards the rift. He stopped just close enough to feel a slight pull, but far enough away to be able to turn around and face his friends. 

“I know that we all have seen our fair share of monsters in the past, either in this universe or in the apocalypse world, but it seems there are none left on the other side of this rift. I think we’ve all deserved retirement, peace.” He looked at his friends, trying to read their thoughts from the expression on their faces. “You’re all here because we – Sam, Eileen, Jack, Cas, and I – don’t want to do this without you. We don’t want to live in peace knowing we left you behind.” Dean took a quick glance at the times on his phone, there were twenty-four minutes left before the rift would close. “I know it’s a lot to take in, and it definitely won’t be easy, but I really hope you’ll come with us.”

Jody was the first one to get up and join Dean near the rift. “Claire, Alex, are you coming with me?” Both girls nodded and got up, not that Dean had expected differently. Donna joined them as well, with her signature grin on her face. 

“It’s not really that difficult of a choice, is it now?” she laughed. Finding out monsters were real and even hunting them never seemed to have taken her upbeat personality away. She hugged Dean and Jody, like the hugger she was. Dean smiled. Even though he had always pretended to dislike – as he would say – chick flick moments, he secretly enjoyed them. He looked at Bobby, the only one left on the other side of the table, who visibly had problems digesting the situation. Dean knew this Bobby wasn’t his Bobby, but he still wanted him to come. However, he also knew this new universe they had discovered, a peaceful one, would be a major contrast opposed to what Bobby had been through. He had lived most of his life in the apocalypse world, and even after moving to their current universe, never been able to stop hunting. After what seemed forever, he got up. Dean sighed in relief.

They went through one by one, with Dean and Cas at the end of the line. Right before Cas wanted to get through, Dean grabbed the angel by the arm and pulled him away. They had a little over ten minutes left, and Dean had to clear his chest before going through. “Cas?” he asked softly.

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean felt his cheeks turning slightly red. “I – I, Uhm, I meant what I said before. I want to help you raise Jack.” He scratched the back of his head. It was still difficult to tell the angel what he had been holding back for so long. He took a deep breath, glanced at his phone one more time, and decided to just go for it. Put it out there. “I know I’ve been hard on you before, and I’m sorry. I’ve just, I’ve always had issues when it comes to feelings, and I’m sorry I never told you. I don’t know what I’d do without you, man. I – I love you.” Dean closed his eyes as soon as the word left his lips, fearing his feelings weren’t reciprocated. There was nothing but the quiet buzzing of the rift to feel the silence, and Dean knew time was running out. He felt Cas’ fingers slip between his, pulling him in closer.

“I love you, too, Dean. I have, for a long time now.” 

It felt like a weight was lifted from his chest. Now that he had told the angel what he had been holding back for so many years, he was finally ready to leave this godforsaken universe. They both grabbed a few of the bags they had packed whilst waiting and threw them through the rift before getting through themselves, arriving at their new home barely two minutes before the rift closed. When they got to the other side, Cas stepped away from the group and started to unpack some of the bags, placing some of the books on shelves that still had some room. Everyone else seemed excited about exploring this new bunker, which seemingly had gotten an upgrade from the one they were used to. The technology was more advanced, the furniture had been replaced. Sam told them he had been searching for hours, but he hadn’t found any signs of cases so far.

The rest of the night was spent settling into their new home. Everyone picked their own room, Cas picking the one as far away from Dean’s as possible. Dean wondered if the angel regretted their earlier conversation. He couldn’t tell Sam about it, not yet anyway, not until he knew what was going on in the angel’s head. He didn’t want to tell anyone else, hell, he didn’t even want to talk to anyone other than Cas. 

With everyone in their own rooms, decorating, unpacking, the bunker fell silent. Dean sat on his bed, his unopened bag next to him. He couldn’t get himself to unpack his things, not like this. The silence was deafening. Cas hadn’t said anything since they got through, he had barely even looked at him. Dean didn’t want to look desperate, so he didn’t go to Cas' room. Instead, he walked the halls. Cas’ door stayed closed. After a few trips up and down, Dean went to check the fridge for a beer. Luckily, it appeared Sam had sent Jack out on a supply run. 

Dean sat down at the kitchen table, one hand in his hair, the other holding on to the bottle, emptying it in one chug. He was going to need something stronger if he wanted to get through this night. Maybe Cas just needed some time to think about it. Dean went through some cabinets in the kitchen and library looking for some liquor, glad to find a stray bottle of whiskey in one of the sideboard cabinets. He didn’t bother grabbing a glass, knowing he’d finish the bottle anyway. He thought about going back to his room, but decided against it, wanting to avoid the walls closing in on him as long as he could. 

As he sat at the kitchen table, about a million thoughts running through his head, the whiskey not even slowing them down. He wondered what Cas was doing, what he was thinking about. He wondered whether he had made a mistake, confessing his feelings. He even wondered if he had overestimated their bond, whether he had mistaken a deep friendship for something more. No, that couldn’t be it. Cas said he loved him back. It must be something else. If only he could figure out what.

“Dean?” Dean turned around, only to find Cas standing in the doorway, almost as if he was waiting for permission to come in. Dean coughed, trying to hide the bottle he’d been nursing.

“Yeah, what’s up, Cas?” Cas stepped into the kitchen and took a chair right next to Dean, their arms almost touching. Dean noticed a small cut on the angel’s neck. “What happened to your neck?” He traced the thin line with his hand. Cas’ cheeks turned red.

“My powers were failing before, and now that we’re here, safe,” he said, “now that I know you love me back, I didn’t think I would need my grace anymore.” Cas scratched the back of his head. “To be fair, I was afraid of doing it, removing my grace, I almost talked myself out of it a couple of times. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want to worry you”. 

Dean couldn’t help but feel ashamed. Whilst he was assuming the worst, Cas was trying to give up everything for him. Dean should have been there for him. Instead, he had spent the night drinking his own fears away. He let out a relieved sigh and hugged the now ex-angel. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I should have been there for you.”

Cas grabbed the bottle Dean had tried – and failed – to hide and took a big chug. Dean tried to remember if they had ever shared a bottle like this before. He moved a little closer and put his hand on Cas' leg, stealing the bottle back from him. He took another chug, shook his head, and gathered the courage it took for him to do what he had wanted to do since the moment Cas had told him he loved him back; kiss him.


	3. The one where they all become family

In the weeks following their move, the group of friends stayed at the bunker. They researched their new world, trying to figure out whether or not there were any other versions of themselves walking around. So far, it appeared only Alex had a doppelganger out and about. Still, they had a lot to arrange before moving out of the bunker was an option. Without the proper documentation, they had no credit score or resume whatsoever, and none of them would even manage to get a job. Sam managed to copy most of their real-life experiences from their old lives into their new ones, giving Donna and Jody a carefully mapped out history in law enforcement, Alex her nursing school diploma and the rest of them a high school diploma and a filled up resume, enough to land them a job. He created ID's, with their own names for once, and applied for credit cards, making sure everyone would be able to start their life the way a normal person would.

Learning to adjust to a world without monsters proved to be more difficult. The years of alertness they had needed in their own universes made it nearly impossible to go out without the safety of a trunk full of weapons. They were still constantly looking for cases, sometimes even misreading a simple murder for a werewolf attack. Luckily, they were never stopped, and trunks were never searched, avoiding a painful confrontation with local law enforcement.

Cas had more difficulties adjusting than any of them, and Dean was often helping him figure out how to do mundane things, like brushing his teeth, rather than eating half a tube of toothpaste. Without hunting, they could both eat on a more scheduled basis, which made it easier to teach the ex-angel the difference between particular emotions and sensations. To Cas, human urges were overwhelming, and he often couldn't distinguish what exactly his human body needed, but Dean tried his best to keep his basic needs in check, leaving only a wide range of emotions to discover.

Dean himself had spent weeks trying to find a '67 Chevy Impala for sale, still upset about leaving his Baby behind. He had taken her contents, minus some of the more exotic weapons he kept in her trunk, but that car was so much more than just a car to him and Sam, it used to be their home. Leaving Baby behind was one of the most challenging things he ever had to do, and he knew another car couldn't replace her, but it sure would feel a lot better. Luckily, he found one for sale closeby. As soon as he parked the car in the bunker's garage, he called Sam over. "I need you to put your initials in this one like we did with Baby," he said. Sam laughed and carved his initials in the same place he had carved them years before, in their dad's car.

Most nights were spent together in the library, eating, having movie nights, playing games. Everyone seemed happy in this new world. Dean traced his hand over one of the perfectly lacquered tables, the one in which in their own universe, their initials had been carved into as well. He grabbed his knife from his pocket and cut a distinctive DW into the wood. Sam followed his example, carving both his own and their mother's initials in the table, a homage to the time they got to spend with her in their old home. Dean considered asking everyone to do the same, making the table into a kind of guest book. He decided it would be nice to have his entire family there, which he considered all of them to be, so he handed the knife to Jody. He smiled at her, taking a quick glance at Bobby, remembering what their own Bobby had once said. "A wise man once told me, 'family don't end in blood, but it doesn't start there either.' You are my family, all of you, and this is a tradition of sorts for us. "Within a few minutes, everyone but Jack and Cas had carved their initials next to Dean and Sam's. When Bobby handed the knife to Jack, Dean grabbed the young Nephilim's arm. "Don't forget, you're a Winchester now." Jack's face lighted up, and he confidently carved JW into the table before handing the knife to Cas.

Cas, who had never had a last name to begin with, carved a simple C into the soft wood before looking at Dean as if he wasn't sure he would be allowed to consider himself part of the Winchester family. Dean nodded, hoping Cas would take it as an approval. He did. Dean looked at the table, now defiled with numerous initials, and decided it was his favorite part of their new home. He let his fingers feel the sharp edges of the CW carved by Cas. They were family, and this table proved it.

So far, it appeared no one had noticed the difference in the dynamic between Dean and Cas, which made Dean feel more relieved than it probably should. There hadn't been much of a change, physically at least, to catch up on, since the two of them spend most of their time helping Cas adjust to his newfound humanity, and there was still a lot they had to figure out themselves. They had stolen a few kisses when no one was watching and secretly held each other's hands whenever the moment allowed it, but they hadn't talked about the nature of this change yet.

Then, one night, after everyone had gone to bed, Dean heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in," he said, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't help feeling vulnerable. Cas walked in, rubbing his hands against his jeans nervously, clearly just as anxious as Dean. He was wearing a Zeppelin t-shirt, a welcome change from the overly layered outfit he used to wear. Dean padded the bed, asking Cas to sit down next to him. They sat together silently for a while, their fingers intertwined. It seemed neither one of them knew where or how to start, afraid to cross a yet to be defined line. Dean had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Lisa, and he was terrified he would somehow fuck this up. He had never been with a man before, either, which scared him even more. He was afraid to break this new boundary that had surfaced and not like what would happen if he crossed it, which would most likely result in losing Cas forever.

"Dean?" Cas said softly. "Are you okay?".

Dean nodded, trying to find the words to describe how he was feeling. "I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid I'll somehow screw it up again." He swallowed, trying to hold back the tears that were burning in the back of his eyes. _No chick-flick moments_.

Cas grabbed Dean's face with both hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "You're not going to lose me, ever." He said. Dean believed him. They had been through so much together, and they had always found their way back to each other. He leaned in for a kiss, a deeper, more intense one than the ones they had shared before, filled with lust instead of love. The world around them disappeared for a while. They were finally alone, without reason to be cautious. Dean let his hands trace Cas' upper body, trying to take in every detail the familiar trench coat and suit had been hiding. Since moving to the new world, Cas had changed his look quite a bit, occasionally wearing outfits that made Dean's heart jump. They had gone shopping together, so Dean knew exactly which clothes Cas owned, but seeing him wear them was just – something else. He loved this particular shirt, which Cas had obviously bought because Zeppelin was Dean's favorite band. He wondered if it would be okay for him to move his hands under Cas' shirt, feeling his warm, bare skin for the first time. Dean played with the hem of the shirt for a while, trying to draw out a reaction. Cas didn't seem to mind, Dean swore he could even feel him smile through their locked lips, giving Dean the green light to let his hands explore Cas' torso.

Cas let Dean's hands explore as much as he dared, often taking short breaks when either one of them ran out of breath. Dean tried to trace every muscle he knew off, memorizing Cas' body. He could feel the fear slowly leaving his body as he familiarized himself with Cas' structure. It appeared Cas was letting Dean set the pace, as if he somehow knew this was all new to Dean, too. He softly pulled Cas onto the bed, where they could continue discovering each other within the comfort of the covers, hiding from the world outside Dean's room. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep.


	4. The one where Dean tells Sam

When Dean opened his eyes the next morning, he was surprised to find Cas asleep next to him. Cas was usually one of the first ones to be awake, still adapting to needing sleep in the first place. Maybe he felt more comfortable next to Dean, making it easier to fall asleep. Dean adjusted the duvet so Cas would be comfortably covered and left the room as quietly as he possibly could, hoping he wouldn’t wake him up.

Jack had already gotten up and was eating cereal in the kitchen. “Good morning Jack.” Dean grabbed a mug from one of the kitchen cabinets and started to make coffee. “Do you want some coffee?”.

“Yes, thank you,” the young boy replied. They were both still in their pajamas, something that hadn’t often happened before. They talked about movies they had watched, the books Jack had read, and the things he wanted to learn. Dean had already taught him how to drive and fish, but there were so many more things he could teach him. Jack wanted to learn how to fix cars, so Dean promised him he’d take him to work on some of the vehicles the men of letters had left in the garage some time, glad to see the boy he considered a son shared his interest in cars.

Dean started breakfast, as he did every day. He made scrambled eggs, bacon – even some of the veggie bacon Sam preferred – and toasted an entire loaf of bread. The bunker quickly smelled of a freshly cooked meal and coffee, a signal for the others to leave the comfort of their own rooms. With everyone around the spacious table in the kitchen, the bunker slowly came back to life. Dean enjoyed the sound of their laughter in the morning, watching Claire and Alex bickering over a slice of toast. He couldn’t resist making Cas a plate and softly patting his back while putting it in front of him, a small indication of love, one that probably would go unnoticed to anyone else.

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways. Jody and Donna both started working for the local sheriff’s office, Alex worked some shifts in a nearby hospital, and Claire had actually gone back to school. Bobby would usually spend his days hunting, mostly rabbits and deer. Sam and Eileen were still scouring the internet and papers for cases, without result. Whenever they weren’t looking for signs of monsters, they could be found watching true crime documentaries. If Eileen’s job interview today would go well, she would start working soon as well. 

Things between Sam and Eileen seemed to be going well. They were inseparable and seemed happy, often showing their affection in public, prompting Dean to jokingly pretend to puke. In the past few weeks, whenever he had gone to bed late, he had overheard sounds coming from Sam’s room he probably wasn’t supposed to. Dean was happy to see his brother finally opening up to Eileen, no longer keeping his distance because he was afraid of losing her. Watching their obvious affection unfold in front of his eyes, Dean often felt jealous, too scared to do the same with Cas. Maybe he should talk with Sam, perhaps if he did, he would finally be able to cross the line he had been carefully avoiding.

Cas and Jack had planned to go out to work on controlling Jack’s powers, leaving the bunker to Dean and Sam, creating the perfect opportunity for Dean to have a long-overdue chat with his brother. Once everyone had left, Dean joined Sam in the library. As usual, Sam had chosen the table with all their initials for the day. Dean grabbed a chair and sat down close enough to run his fingers over Cas’ carving once again. He cleared his throat, causing Sam to look up in confusion.

“What’s up?” his brother asked, visibly concerned about Dean’s nervous behavior.

“I gotta talk to you,” Dean replied. “About – About Cas.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “We -, I’m in love with him. I think I have been for some time now.”

Sam laughed. “You thought I hadn’t figured that out yet? It’s all over your face, especially since we moved in here. You’ve been miserable whenever he was away for years now, even when you were the reason he left in the first place.”

Dean sighed in relief. “So, eh, you’re cool with it?”

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”. Of course Sam was okay with it. He would never judge Dean for something like this. “I’m glad you two finally worked it out, really. It was getting on my nerves, watching the two of you pretend nothing was going on.”

Dean laughed. “You’re one to talk. You did the exact same thing with Eileen!”

“Well, at least I didn’t let it go on for years.” He was right, as usual.

He and Sam spend the rest of the afternoon watching one of Sam’s true crime documentaries together. Dean decided they weren’t that bad after all; they were actually pretty interesting. Not that he would give Sam the satisfaction of admitting to it.

That night, Dean decided to go to Cas’ room, a bottle of bourbon in his hand, rather than hoping the angel would visit him again. He had already taken a few gulps from the bottle before making his way to the bedrooms, making sure the alcohol had made its way into his bloodstream. He knocked on the door before opening it. Cas hadn’t decorated his room at all. The only thing that stood out was an old cassette tape on the empty desk. It was the cassette Dean had given him years before, with his favorite Zeppelin songs. He smiled. He had kept it, even after everything that happened. Cas was reading a book on his bed, only looking up to see who was at his door. Dean presented the bottle to Cas before opening it again and taking a big chug, leaning against the doorway.

“Come in, Dean.” He said. “I was just finishing this chapter, I wanted to visit you after.”

Dean kicked off his shoes and plopped himself down next to Cas. “I know you’d come, I just didn’t want to wait.” He glanced into the slightly opened drawer of his nightstand, which emitted a bright blue light. Cas’ grace. He had used one of the necklaces from the old bunker, probably the one that had once contained Gabriel’s grace. Seeing the chain reminded Dean of the sacrifice Cas had made for him. By removing his grace, he didn’t only give up his powers and accepted all of humanity’s many aches, he had once again chosen to die with Dean, as he had many times before. Not having grace would mean the former angel would age and eventually die a human death. The ultimate gift. Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulder, pulling him closer. They both took a few chugs of the smooth, oaky liquid before setting it aside. “I talked to Sam today, about us.”

Cas seemed surprised. “Really? I thought you weren’t ready yet.”

Dean grabbed the book out of Cas’ hands, carefully folding the corner of the page he was reading and set it down on the nightstand before kissing him passionately. “I think I’m ready now.” He mumbled, his lips still on Cas’. No longer afraid of crossing lines he’d regret crossing later, he gave in to everything he had wanted to do before. Realizing Cas probably didn’t have the ‘equipment’ they would need, he pulled him off the bed. “Let’s go to my room.” Cas nodded in agreement. They slowly made their way through the hall, lips locked and hands wandering, not caring about who’d see or hear them stumble through the long hallway. They had bumped into more doors than Dean would like to admit, resulting in unintended laughter.

When they had finally made it to Dean’s room, they were both unable to keep their hands off each other. Dean pulled Cas towards his dresser, retrieving another bottle of booze from the top drawer. He screwed off the top and put the bottle against Cas’ lips. He had tilted the bottle a little too high, causing the dark-colored liquor to gush down Cas’ neck, something Dean in return gladly cleaned up. He was starting to feel a bit tipsy, which made him want Cas even more, but he was determined to make it last. He licked the whiskey off Cas’ neck, being rewarded with a soft moan and gasps for breath. Dean couldn’t resist leaving a distinctive bruise, one that could not easily be covered. _Let them see_ , he thought. _I love Cas, and he loves me back_. The lingering smell of Cas’ cologne intoxicated Dean. They had done quite a few times before in his dreams, but never like this. His dreams had always felt rushed, and he really wanted it to be slow. He wanted this night to never end.


	5. The one where they 'do it'

There was something special about watching Cas give in to his human desires, his body reacting in ways it never had when he still had his grace, as if he could really feel every touch for the first time in his life. Dean pulled Cas' shirt over his head and continued to kiss him everywhere, trying to find Cas' favorite spots. He had turned on a Rolling Stones cassette before they had moved to the bed to cancel out any noises they would make, and it seemed to create a perfect sensory overload for Cas. His eyes were wide and hungry, begging for more. "Dean," he moaned softly. "Are you su-. "

"Shhh," Dean replied while he slowly worked his way back to Cas' face. "I'm sure.". He played with the waistband of Cas' jeans and traced his hand over his sharp hipbones. "Are you?" Cas nodded, and Dean started to slowly unbutton his pants, his hand brushing against Cas' erection. He pulled down the sturdy fabric and teased Cas by moving his fingertips under the elastic band of his boxers. After a few minutes of soft moans and Dean moving his lips all over his body, Cas impatiently moved away from under Dean, removing the rest of his clothes in a rush. He tugged the hem of Dean's shirt.

"Take it off," Cas whispered in Dean's ear. "Everything.". Dean, surprised by the sudden change of pace, obliged. He let Cas take control. Cas pushed Dean back down on the bed and got on top of him, leaving Dean completely to his mercy. He suddenly became aware of their naked bodies touching each other; any remaining boundaries between them obliterated. Cas, even after taking charge, was tender and thoughtful, constantly asking for consent and confirmation Dean was okay with anything they did. Dean had never thought a sexual encounter could be this loving and passionate at the same time, and he enjoyed every second of it.

He couldn't help but wonder if Cas had done some research before Dean had come to his room. He didn't have his own laptop, so maybe he had used one of the computers in the library. Cas definitely seemed to know what he was doing. He imagined Cas secretly visiting the library in the middle of the night, looking for ways to please Dean. "Oh, god, that's -." No longer able to contain his excitement, Dean let out a loud moan. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?".

"I learned it from the pizza man," Cas whispered in reply, a wide grin on his face, confirming Dean's suspicions. He could feel the hairs on his arms get up. _Goosebumps_? When had Cas become so smug?

When they had both finished and cleaned up, they cuddled in bed. The room had fallen completely silent. Dean lost track of time, hypnotized by the sound of Cas' breathing and his beating heart. They must have held each other for an hour before Dean broke the silence. "Cas?" he asked, wondering if Cas was still awake.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep after, Dean still in Cas' arms. That night, Dean slept better than he had in months.

The next morning, as usual, Dean made breakfast. Nobody mentioned last night's adventure in the hall or the prominent bruise on Cas' neck specifically, but Alex and Claire spend the entire time giggling and whispering in each other's ears. Dean smiled, glancing at Cas. So far, so good. He filled two plates, grabbed two cups of coffee and sat down on the chair next to Cas before confidently giving him a kiss on his cheek. Sam, repaying Dean for all the times he had done the same towards him and Eileen, jokingly pretended to be grossed out by it. Dean laughed, knowing his brother was glad to see him happy.

That afternoon, Dean took Jack to the garage to teach him some of the basics of mechanics, like his father had taught him so long ago. He popped the hood of one of the cars the men of letters had left behind and taught Jack how to identify and reconnect certain parts. It didn't take long for the two of them to get their hands covered in engine grease. Jack seemed to pick up on it pretty fast, to Dean's delight. "You know, you could go to college, maybe you would enjoy a major in engineering," he said.

"I think I would," Jack replied. "Do you know if there are any colleges nearby that teach engineering?".

"Fort Hayes would be your best option, you could live on campus and come home during the weekends, it's about an hour away. You can take any car you like, of course." Dean pointed at the wide selection of cars, all still in good shape and ready to be taken out for a spin. "We could even respray it to a color you like, maybe change the seats. You would obviously need a new radio, one of those new ones that can connect to your phone so you can play whatever you want."

Dean had seen Cas move into the doorway from the corner of his eye. He had been standing there for a while now, watching Dean and Jack talk. He seemed happy. Dean looked up at him, wiping the sweat off his forehead, completely forgetting the fact that his hands were covered in grease. "Are you enjoying the view?".

Cas laughed and walked up to them. "I was enjoying your conversation. Wait, here, let me –" he grabbed a cloth and wiped the black goo from Dean's face. "You had some grease there. I think college would be a nice experience for Jack, living on campus with the other students. I'm glad you brought it up." He kissed Dean on the cheek, carefully avoiding any remaining oil.

Jack's face lit up at the sight. "Are you two, what is it called again, 'in a relationship'?" Cas nodded in agreement, a light blush on his face.

"So, that means you're really both my dad?"

"Yes, we are," Dean replied. "Some messed up family we are, right?" He chuckled before pulling both Cas and Jack into a hug. "Now, let's go see what we have to do to get you into college. We'll talk about your car later."

"I have two dads." Jack smiled. "I like it."

They washed up and went to the library, hoping to find Sam. Sam spent most of his days at one of the back tables of the library, surrounded by books. He loved doing research for cases Jody and Donna were working and even considered applying for a job as a consultant.

"Sam, could you help me with a college application?" Jack asked.

Sam looked up from his laptop and shoved some papers to the side. "Oh, yeah, sure. Where do you want to apply? Come sit down, I'll make some room."

"Dean said to apply to Fort Hayes University, so I could be relatively close to home. I think I'd like engineering. I liked working on the cars in the garage." The two went on about various college-related topics, Dean's cue to leave. They would figure it out together. He squeezed Cas' hand.

"Let's go watch a movie. Sam's got this covered." He was looking forward to spending some quality time with Cas before everyone would come home. He enjoyed the company, the bunker filled with voices and laughter, but the evenings left little room to be alone with just the two of them. They watched Dirty Dancing together, one of Dean's guilty pleasures. He must have watched that movie a hundred times, but never with someone else. He looked at Cas, whose head was resting on his shoulder and nuzzled into his messy hair. He smelled nice. Dean imagined the two of them, a few years from now, watching movies in bed together, Jack on his way home from college to spend the weekend with them, maybe even bringing a girl. Eileen and Sam bringing their kids over for dinner. All of them sitting around the dining table. Playing one of the many board games they had collected in the library after dinner, like a regular family.

He had spent so much time trying to convince himself everyone around him would eventually either leave or die a horrible, bloody death that he stopped thinking of having _this_ – having a family as even a possibility. As a hunter, he wouldn't get the luxury of settling down. He certainly never thought he would settle down with his best friend. They got lucky. Dean closed his eyes and kissed Cas on the top of his head. Cas replied by pulling Dean in for a deeper kiss, looking away from the movie for just a moment. He mouthed a quick "I love you" before putting his head back in its previous position, with his arm resting on Dean's chest. Dean smiled, letting out a content sigh. He could definitely get used to this.


	6. The one where Jack goes to college

Within a few weeks after they first got together, most of Cas' things had been moved into Dean's room, and he had spent every night there. The only thing left in the other bedroom, the one that used to belong to Cas, was the necklace with grace in the – now-closed – drawer of the nightstand. The first week Cas spent as a human, he told Dean it was a constant temptation for him. He hated having to use the bathroom that often, and he hated feeling hungry. He hated most things about being human, the exception being able to grow old with Dean. With the last box of Cas' stuff in his hand, Dean carefully asked Cas if he wanted to take the necklace, as well.

Cas looked at him with a faint smile on his face. "I don't. I don't need it anymore. Being human isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Being with you makes it all worth it." He took the box from Dean and put the neatly folded t-shirts in the dresser. Dean liked the way Cas' shirts looked in his drawer, Dean's shirts an unfolded mess of fabric, Cas' neatly folded and stacked next to them. He enjoyed the mixtape he had given Cas standing on his desk. He liked his room turning into _their_ room. He couldn't resist hugging Cas behind and burying his face in the soft, brown hair.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

Disturbed by an excited knock on the door, Dean let go of Cas. He opened the door to find Jack standing there with an unopened envelope with FHSU's logo on it. He didn't want to open it without Cas and Dean. Dean noticed Jack's hands were slightly shaking. He pulled Jack in for a hug and a comforting, "I'm sure you got in." He felt Cas' arm on his own shoulder, close enough to be there for Jack but far enough away not to smother him. Jack opened the envelope carefully, almost as if he was afraid he'd ruin everything by ripping the paper. He cleared his throat and unfolded the piece of paper.

"Dear mister Winchester, we congratulate you on the acceptance of your application for the degree course in engineering – Does that mean I get to go? Did I get in?". Dean smiled and nodded, causing Jack to let a small, excited scream exit his lips. "I really got in?" Dean watched as Cas hugged Jack, wishing he had grabbed a camera to capture this moment. 

The following months were spend getting Jack everything he would need for college. Dean took their son shopping more times than necessary, another guilty pleasure of his. Jack was excited about moving into the dorms, and they would often come home with new things he could use to decorate his room. He had gotten contact information for his roommate, a guy named Adam, who had quickly become a friend. Jack and Adam had a similar taste in music and cars, so when Jack told Adam one of his fathers was a mechanic and would fix up a car for him, Dean was dragged into a very jealousy ridden face time call.

Jack's eyes had fallen onto a 1966 Shelby GT350 with some minor exterior damage, and the rest of the summer was spent getting it ready for Jack. Dean had done most of the work, with Jack filming the entire thing on his phone so he could show Adam later.

By the time Jack left for college, almost a year after they moved into their new world, other people were considering moving out as well. Claire and Alex had found an apartment in town, while Donna and Jody had their eyes on a beautiful cabin near in the woods. Bobby had been the first one to leave, a couple of months before, stating it was time for all of them to start moving on. The bunker got quiet, much to Dean's dismay. Even though he enjoyed his alone time with Cas, he missed the laughter-filled evenings. When he proposed to have all of them rotate in hosting weekly dinners, everyone seemed eager to keep in touch.

After the first of their weekly dinner parties, Sam called to gather everyone in the library for what he called "an important announcement." Dean knew about Sam's plan, of course, and had hidden a few champagne glasses earlier that day. He quietly went to the kitchen to grab two bottles from the fridge. Sam had everyone sit down before asking Eileen to stand next to him. He and Dean had been practicing sign language for a while so that Sam could do this properly.

When he got everyone's attention and Eileen was standing next to him, Sam got down on one knee, grabbing a small box from his jeans and carefully putting it down. He signed and talked at the same time, telling Eileen how she was his rock and how much he needed her. He told her how much he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her before finishing off with the ultimate question; "Will you marry me?"

Eileen, who started to cry as soon as she realized what Sam was doing, was speechless, nodding her answer. Dean clapped his hands while Sam put the beautiful ring on her finger and started to pour the champagne into the crystal glasses. Dean grabbed his polaroid camera from a shelf to document the rest of the night, something he had planned to do for a while now.

Dean had always had a soft spot for analog technology, still listening to cassettes instead of using an iPod like his brother did. He liked taking pictures he could touch, ones that couldn't be redone and would always be a little off, but somehow more meaningful. These days, most people would take at least five pictures and pick the best one for social media posts, stripping away the meaning of 'capturing the moment.'

The next morning he put most of the pictures he had taken on the wall above the desk in their bedroom, creating a collage of happiness. He had different intentions for the rest of them. His favorite one, a slightly blurred picture of him and Cas that Jack had taken got a special place above their bed, along with a picture of the three of them together. He grabbed a sharpie to mark them with the date and a heart. There were a couple of pictures of Sam and Eileen showing their post-proposal bliss that Sam would definitely want and a few group pictures that would be displayed in the library. He also put three pictures aside for Jack to bring with him when he'd drive back to his dorm later that day.

Despite it being a Sunday morning, Cas had insisted on getting up early to go out for a walk with Jack. Even though he loved the idea of Jack having the same experiences most young adults would, the days without him had been pretty hard on Cas. It wasn't difficult to see he missed him. Dean had tried his best to cheer Cas up, which he usually was able to do, at least for a few hours, but Cas wanted to spend as much time with Jack as he could whenever he was home. Dean jokingly called it empty nest syndrome, which was usually answered with an angry glare. He had put the pictures above their bedframe as a surprise, hoping it would give Cas a little peace of mind.

It did. The next week, they spend their days in the empty bunker watching movies, Cas visibly less upset about Jack not being there. They would snuggle up on the couch until Sam and Eileen would get home. The four of them would have dinner together and watch crime documentaries before turning in for the night. Nights were spent exploring every inch of each other's bodies, familiarizing their touch. Dean had made mental notes of Cas' favorite interactions; he seemed particularly fond of nuzzles from behind, easing into Dean's embrace whenever it happened. Longing kisses right above his left hipbone would be rewarded with soft moans and begging for more, even though Cas usually liked to be the one in charge. A simple squeeze of his shoulder would be enough to relieve the tension in Cas' back, as if knowing Dean was there and he loved him was enough to keep Cas going.

In return, Cas filled Dean's near-constant need for human touch, making up for the years of deprivation with limitless kisses, soft strokes on his cheeks and loving gazes. Cas would often hold him in ways he never knew he needed to be held, providing him with a familiar sense of safety he had only felt when he was little, before his mom had died. Cas' touch had healed him, slowly stripping away the decades paranoia and alertness he needed to become the hunter he used to be. He had seen himself heal whenever he looked into a mirror, the exhaustion-ridden expression on his face gradually being replaced by genuine happiness.


	7. The one where they have a wedding

The warm October sun had shined through the branches of a large oak in the most beautiful way when Dean walked past it a few days ago, putting the idea in his head. Sam and Eileen didn't want their wedding to be a big deal, so they planned a small ceremony, one that would be officiated inside the bunker, much like the wakes they had attended during their hunter years. Dean couldn't help but think about the times they had come together in various places to mourn the death of one of their friends. Someone would say a few words, they would drink to celebrate the life of whomever they lost, only to wake up the next morning wondering if they would be next. There would always be a next time, an endless list of people who had died on the job. He wasn't going to let his brother get married that way. So, when he noticed the tree, it felt like a blessing.

Dean had turned it into the perfect make-shift wedding arch for Sam and Eileen's wedding. A long, white sheet draped through the branches, wind softly blowing through it. The area smelled earthy, an almost overwhelming combination of trees, dirt, and a small hint of wildflower. The perfect setting for a hunters wedding. He had put down a few folding chairs he found in the bunkers supply closet, enough for the handful of guests who would be attending. One of the many coolers they owned was stocked to the brim with beers for the toast. It hadn't taken much to convince Sam and Eileen an outdoor wedding would be better once they had seen what Dean had set up. Hell, Sam seemed surprised to see Dean had it in him.

Just after twelve, when the sun was at its highest point, shining right through the branches and the thin sheet, everyone had gotten in their seats. Dean hugged Sam when he walked up to him, whispering a quick "I'm proud of you," before starting his ceremony. His phone buzzed in his pocket, a text from Cas, saying he was ready to walk Eileen down the aisle.

Dean cleared his throat, gathering the guest's attention. "If you had told me ten years ago that one day I would be officiating my brother's marriage, I would probably have laughed in your face. Ten years ago, and I think it's safe to say Sam felt the same, starting a family sounded impossible." He saw Sam chuckle. "Well, here we are, at probably the world's least conventional wedding. Sam, you moose, you could have at least changed into one of your monkey suits." This time, everyone laughed. Sam was wearing one of his signature plaid flannels, which somehow suited the situation. Dean, however, had put on a suit, which made him feel slightly out of place. "All jokes aside, little brother, I'm happy for you, and I'm honored to be the one standing here. I think -" From the corner of his eye, he saw Cas walking towards them, Eileen on his arm. Dean couldn't help but notice how hot Cas looked in his suit. He quickly waved the thought away. Today was about Sam and Eileen. "Everyone, the bride," He said, urging everyone to turn around.

Eileen, as opposed to Sam, had made an effort in her appearance. She was wearing a beautiful, white dress and a floral crown Jack had made using his powers. Her hair was tied into a messy updo, a few loose strands draping over her shoulders. She looked absolutely stunning, smiling from ear to ear, and Dean could only imagine the look on Sam's face. If only - He could hear the camera shutter next to him, almost as if Jack had read his mind. With Cas giving Eileen away and Dean officiating the wedding, Jack was left with camera duty. Dean had asked him to take as many pictures as he could, and he knew Jack wouldn't disappoint. He heard the camera click a few more times before Cas had brought Eileen up to Sam. With the two of them standing in from of him, eye to eye, he started his speech.

"Sam, Eileen, you are two of my favorite people, and nothing makes me as happy as seeing you stand in front of me today. If this were an ordinary wedding, I'd be asking you if you would promise each other to be there through the good and the bad, for as long as you would both live, but I think we have already established that. You've both been to hell and back, and I know you would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving the other. So, without further ado, Sam, do you take Eileen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"I do," Sam signed.

Dean turned his face to Eileen, grabbing her hand. "Eileen, do you take my idiot brother to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Eileen laughed before signing her answer. "I do."

Dean grabbed the small wooden box that contained their rings from the ground. Jack had made them, and they were absolutely beautiful. He had used a dark wood – mahogany maybe – and gold to make the simple but elegant rings, with both Eileen and Sam's names written on the inside in Enochian, separated by a small love sigil. "In that case, Let these rings represent your eternal love and the promises you have made here today. Let them be a symbol of your unbreakable bond and this new beginning of your life together with no end in sight." He handed one of the rings to Sam and the other to Eileen and watched the two of them slide them on each other's hand. "By the power vested in me by the internet and the state of Kansas, I pronounce you husband and wife. Sammy, you may kiss your bride!" Sam didn't have to be told twice. The camera clicked a couple of times in the background.

They all had a few beers together in the woods after the ceremony before heading back inside. While Dean and Jack had been preparing for the ceremony, Cas had decorated the library. He had put up balloons, turned one of the tables into a make-shift bar, and put the snacks Dean had prepared on display. Rock radio was playing in the background, inviting their guests to dance. The party was a success. They danced, played drinking games – who knew the war table could double as a beer-pong table -, and they laughed. Jack must have taken over two-hundred pictures. Sam and Eileen looked happier than ever, often playing with the rings on their fingers. Dean watched them as he sat on a table. With a bottle of beer against his lips, Dean let his fantasy fill the empty spaces with memories of the people that couldn't be there.

He could almost see Ellen and Jo dancing around, challenging Cas to another drinking game. Years before, the first time they had done so, they had no chance of winning, but they would definitely drink human Cas under the table. He imagined their version of Bobby dancing with Jody. Their mom sitting at a table, quietly, watching her youngest son with his new wife. Charlie, with her unbelievably bubbly personality, laughing. In their old universe, they had haunted him in his dreams, but over here, he could forgive himself for his part in their death, and some days, days like today, he could imagine them here with them, happy, alive. He smiled and got up to get himself another beer. It had been a long time since they had a party like this.

Noticing the cooler was running low on beer and ice, Dean took it to the kitchen for a refill. As he was emptying a bag of ice-cubes into the plastic container to keep the bottles cold, Cas appeared in the doorway. Visibly buzzed, he made his way towards Dean, before stroking his cheek. Dean leaned in for a kiss. For a second, the sounds of the party going on in the library disappeared. He pushed Cas against the wall, hungry for more. If he didn't have a cooler stocked with beers and guests to entertain, they could have snuck to their room. _Later_ , he told himself. _There's no rush_. When they ran out of breath, he let his fingers slip between Cas'. He traced the base of Cas' ring finger with his thumb. _The part of his hand a wedding ring would go_ , he thought to himself. The words slipped out before he realized it.

"We could have something like that," He said, nodding his head towards the sounds of the party in the background. "If we wanted." Dean felt the blood rush to his face.

"Yes, we could," Cas murmured, visibly amused by the idea. He kissed Dean one more time before picking up the cooler. After all, they had a party to attend.


	8. The one where Sam and Eileen buy a house

After a four-week-long honeymoon – which incidentally resulted in a staycation for Dean and Cas, Dean only leaving the bunker for the occasional supply run – Sam and Eileen came back to the bunker to talk to them. Now that they were married and eager to start a family, they had bought a house in a nearby city. It needed a little bit of fixing up, but most of the plumbing and wiring were in a good state. Dean offered to help them paint the walls and assemble the furniture. Neither he or Cas having a job just yet had started to get on their nerves, and they were both eager to do something, anything other than watching Netflix and the occasional trip to the grocery store.

The house was beautiful, of course. It had massive windows, three bedrooms, and two full bathrooms upstairs. The kitchen and dining room were nearly as big as the one back in the bunker. The sunken living room was big and light, and Dean was sure they would spend a lot of time there on game nights. There was a sunroom at the back, overlooking the garden. The last owners had left a swingset behind. Dean imagined summers to come, the four of them sitting on the patio, Sammy's children running around the garden. Warm evenings where he'd push Cas on the swing. Cas had never used a swingset before. He and Sam stargazing, like they used to when they were kids. A sting of jealousy hit him. He never thought he'd want a house like this.

After the tour, they got ready to start working. Most of the rooms downstairs had already been painted a few days ago. They decided Sam would paint one of the spare bedrooms, Eileen would paint the master bedroom, and Cas and Dean would take the other room. After a few hours of working, when the walls were almost done, Dean decided to prank Sam one last time before he'd move out. He took his paintbrush and quietly snuck upon his brother, stroking the paintbrush in Sam's face. Sam screamed, prompting Cas to run into the room as well. Trying to shield himself from Sam's retaliation, Dean hid behind Cas.

Of course, this didn't resolve the issue. Instead, Sam launched a splash of paint that would land in Cas' face. At first, Cas didn't move, startled by the chaos that had unfolded in front of him. Sam started to run after Dean, splashing paint everywhere in an attempt to hit his brother back. After getting hit for a second time – by Dean this time – Cas decided to join their fight, stuffing his hand in the metal can before smearing it onto Dean's face. They ran through the hallway and the bathroom connecting the two smaller bedrooms, trying to get as little paint on the walls and as much on each other as they possibly could. By the time they had calmed down, their cans were empty.

After they had settled down and assessed the damage - the bedroom Sam had been working on would definitely have to be repainted, and Sam had left an almost perfect handprint on the freshly painted wall in the hallway – the three of them walked into the master bedroom, covered in paint and with guilt-ridden faces, to warn Eileen. Eileen chuckled at the sight of her husband covered in yellow paint, looking at her with his puppy eyes. "What have you three done?" She asked, before walking into the hallway, "I think we can work with that." She went into the master bedroom to grab her own paint can and brush.

"Dean, Cas, use the yellow paint for yours," she said before painting her own hand with the light blue paint she had been using for their bedroom and putting her handprint on the wall. "I thought we could put our initials there and frame them, like art. Keeping up the tradition." It took Dean a minute to realize she meant the initials the carved into the table in the bunker. He smiled and grabbed his paintbrush, painting his hand with the soft, pastel yellow they had attempted to depict their assigned bedroom with. He put his handprint left of Sam's, far enough away for a frame to fit around it. Cas followed his example eagerly.

Eileen walked downstairs to wash her hand and bring up a few towels. "Now, go clean yourselves up. Dean and Cas, you can use the second bathroom, the shower should be working." She was right, of course. If they wanted the paint to wash out of their hair, they had to shower before it had completely dried. They hurried into the small bathroom.

"Do you want to go, or shall I go first?" Cas asked. Dean had already turned on the shower to let the water warm up.

"You can go first, I'll wait."

Cas stepped into the tub and started to wash the paint from his hair. The water turned green and yellow within seconds. Dean watched him from the counter, his eyes focused on a splatter Cas would never be able to reach. He bit his lip, contemplating whether or not he should step in to help Cas out. It would be the polite thing to do, he thought. Dean silently stripped naked before joining Cas in the shower. Cas let out a confused shriek at the touch Dean's hands, likely still spiking with adrenaline from the paint-fight.

"shhh, you had some paint on your back," Dean whispered. He buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck, kissing the wet skin.

"Dean, are you sure this is a go-" Dean interrupted him by covering Cas' mouth with his hand.

"It's okay, relax, he won't hear us if we keep quiet," Dean murmured before pulling Cas closer. He felt his heart pound in his chest. They had done this so many times before in the bunker when they were alone, but knowing Sam was just down the hall made it so much more exciting. He let his free hand wander down Cas' stomach, trailing the thin strip of hair below his belly button, the other one trying to muffle Cas' soft moans.

Cas didn't argue when Dean let his hand wander even further down or when he grabbed his erection and gently started to jerk him off. Instead, he softly bit down on Dean's fingers in his mouth, trying to keep quiet. Dean kissed Cas' neck as he sped up the pace of his hand. He felt Cas' nails curve into the skin on his hips as he let out a deep groan, which meant he was getting close. Dean bit down on Cas' shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark but without breaking the skin, trying to keep in his own moans. Cas' orgasm hit like an earthquake, his body shuddering. Dean held him until the aftershocks ebbed away.

Cas returned the favor by dropping to his knees in front of Dean and planting kisses all over his skin before taking him into his mouth. His skin felt boiling hot wherever Cas touched him. He felt what he imagined a volcano would feel like before erupting, heat slowly building to the point where the pressure makes it impossible not to explode. Trying his best to make it last, he grabbed Cas' hair to slow him down. "Not yet," he sighed, sounding more desperate than he had intended to.

The deep, blue eyes staring up at him made it nearly impossible to not give in and let himself tip over the edge. Dean let out a moan before he could silence himself with his hand. _Shit, that might have been too loud_. Cas sped up again, and Dean decided to let go. The feeling crashed over him like a tidal wave, making him gasp for breath, trying not to drown. As soon as he gathered his breath, he pulled Cas back up for a kiss.

He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to massage Cas' scalp, swallowed by the post-sex bliss. He knew they'd have to get out soon if they wanted to keep Sam from being suspicious. They cleaned up as quickly as they could, making sure they were both paint free and dried up before putting on their stained clothes. Dean grabbed Cas by his hand before he left the room, pulling him in for one more kiss.

When they got downstairs, Sam was already sitting on one of the folding chairs they had set up on the front porch. "Did you two enjoy your shower?" He asked, his eyes focused on Dean. "My house, guys, really?" Dean chuckled as Cas' face turned bright red. Perhaps they hadn't been as quiet as he thought after all.

"I was just trying to be chivalrous," Dean replied, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Cas would have never been able to reach some of those splatters."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean smiled before grabbing himself a beer and sitting down. Some things would never change.


	9. The one where Eileen is pregnant

The next time they went to Sam and Eileen’s place for their weekly dinner, a few months after the paint incident, Dean made sure to check the upstairs hallway for frames. Eileen had really pulled it off, framing each handprint with a different baroque frame. They probably looked a bit out of place without context, but just the memory of their paint adventure was enough to make Dean smile. It seemed Sam had built a custom console wide enough to exceed the width of the four frames, making them look intentional. He snuck inside each of the rooms for a quick look to find out what his brother and sister in law had done with the place. Their house was absolutely gorgeous, and Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t feel even the slightest bit jealous. While the bunker was undoubtedly not the worst place he had lived in – after all, the water pressure was incredible, he had his own room, and a memory foam mattress on his bed, which surely was a lot better than the motels him and Sam had to spend most of their lives in – the idea of living in a real house with a yard had been plaguing him.

Whenever he had breakfast in the bunker’s kitchen with Cas, he wished there was a window there, letting in the first beams of sunlight of the day. He imagined birds chirping and singing as they flew by. Since everyone had left, the bunker had been quiet, the lack of sound almost deafening. The days were the hardest. Dean still hadn’t gotten around to applying for a job at the local garage, so most of his time was spent inside. And if he had to be entirely fair, he had been putting it off because the thought of Cas alone in the bunker worried him. Cas had really gotten into reading and sometimes seemed to lose track of time with the lack of natural light. Maybe getting a place of their own wasn’t such a bad idea. It wouldn’t hurt to at least have a look, right? The bunker would still be there, even if they moved out as well. He traced his hand over the frames on the wall and imagined what colors he and Cas would pick for their walls. He chuckled when he realized he was missing things he never thought he even wanted, not after Ben and Lisa anyway. Who knew life would turn out that way?

He didn’t know how long he had been standing there when Sam came upstairs to find him. He saw the concerned look on his brother’s face and concluded it had probably been longer than he should have. Sam didn’t ask him about it, but he knew he should be expecting a text later. They walked downstairs together, where they found everyone seated at the table. Dean instantly noticed that everyone was enjoying their first beer of the evening, except Eileen. She was having - _water_? He wondered if it had anything to do with Sam and Eileen insisting the next dinner would be hosted at their place. 

As usual, they started the evening by having dinner together. Sam had cooked a delicious three-course meal, and every course was accompanied by another round of beer. Soon enough, the dining room was filled with the usual banter and laughs, and Dean sighed in relief. When he first suggested the dinner parties, he’d been worried everyone would have different plans after a few months, and they would see each other less often, but everyone had been attending the parties as if they were a Sunday mass. In fact, their odd family had only grown, with Alex occasionally bringing her surgeon boyfriend with her – although he had never been to the bunker, he attended almost all of their other dinners – and Claire bringing along her girlfriend. There seemed to be something sparking between Jody and Bobby as well, and Donna had mentioned a guy she worked with named Doug a few times, which they often joked about. She really seemed to have a thing for the name.

After dinner, when they would usually bring out a deck of cards or a board game, Sam told everyone he and Eileen had another announcement to make. He explained that a few weeks ago, Eileen had found out she was pregnant, and she was now 13 weeks along. They had waited to tell everyone until she got part the twelve-week mark and the chance of a miscarriage dropped to five percent because they weren’t sure about how their lives as hunters had affected their chances of having a family; it wasn’t really the kind of thing to ask their doctors about. Both Eileen and Sam had died and come back to life, which would be rather difficult to explain, and hunters surely weren’t known for their particularly healthy lifestyles. But with the thirteenth-week starting, they were mostly out of the woods. They showed the ultrasounds they had done right after Eileen found out and one that they went to last week, showing how the little nugget was developing. 

During their ride home, Dean couldn’t stop talking about how much he wanted to meet his little niece or nephew, and Cas just smiled at him. Cas had been a little absent-minded the last few days as if he had gotten lost in his own thoughts. Even during the pregnancy announcement, it seemed as if Cas was somewhere else. Dean had asked about it a couple of times, and Cas had assured him there was nothing to worry about, so Dean let it slide. When they got home, he noticed he had a text notification from Sam.

_Jerk [21:05]: Are we going to talk about why you were smiling like a dumbass after you spend 20 minutes wandering around my house?_

Dean typed up a quick reply, explaining he was thinking about buying an actual house for him and Cas as well. He decided he would take a quick look at some options later that night when he saw his phone light up again.

_Jerk [21:17]: You do realize it would be an amazing valentines day gift, right?_

Sam, being his usual genius self, managed to answer the one problem Dean had been facing for days. Last year, Dean and Cas had both forgotten about valentines day completely until Sam and Eileen told them they were going out for a date, and Dean had sworn he would do better this year. However, with February 14th creeping upon him, he found himself unable to come up with the perfect gift. Until now.

He walked into their room and found Cas with his face buried in a copy of the lord of the rings. He had a very focused – and ridiculously adorable – frown on his face and was so invested in reading he hadn’t even heard Dean come in. Dean quickly grabbed his laptop before sneaking out again, trying not to disturb his angel. He walked into the library and opened some real estate websites. There were hundreds of listings, but there was a particular place in Kearney that caught Dean’s eye. Moving to Kearney would mean they would be a little further away from Jack, but the house was terrific. It had a large living room with some build-in bookshelves that Dean could fill with more books for Cas to read. There was a fireplace to keep them warm during the winter months and a garage that would fit both Baby and Jack’s car. The kitchen was huge, and with a few upgrades, Dean was sure he could cook the most amazing meals there. The three bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs would give them enough space for both a room for Jack and a guest bedroom. In other words, it was perfect.

With valentines day just a few days away, it wouldn’t be difficult to keep the house a secret. Dean was sure Cas would love it. He hadn’t said anything about it, but Dean could tell Cas felt just as cooped up inside the bunker as he did. Sometimes he would ask Dean out on walks more than once a day. He had heard the relieved sighs as the sun hit Cas' cheeks, and Dean found himself craving the fresh air more and more as well. Dean went out to get Cas a hallmark valentines day card from the nearby gas station and printed out a few pictures of the house he would hide inside. He had already been planning their date for a few weeks, secretly booking a table at a fancy restaurant in Wichita, making sure the local flower shop would have a bouquet of roses for him and even buying a mold for heart-shaped pancakes for their breakfast. It was cheesy, for sure, but he had been waiting to do this for years now. He smiled as he put the card into one of the kitchen cabinets – the only place he was sure Cas wouldn’t look, Cas could practically burn water. He had three more days to make sure theirs would be the most epic valentines date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever could Cas be daydreaming about? :o 
> 
> And, as you may know, February 14th is actually three days away from now, and I'm going to celebrate by writing a valentines day special! <3


	10. The one where they have an epic valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess what day today is! Yes, it's Valentine's day! My Valentine's day gift to you is this extra-long, super cheesy chapter <3 If you're spending today alone, like I am, and want to spoil yourself with a gift, check the endnotes for the gifts I used in this chapter (:
> 
> Happy Unattached Drifter Christmas to you all <3

As soon as he woke up, Dean checked his phone. Yep, February 14th. Valentine's day. Unattached Drifter Christmas, his favorite holiday. Except, this year, he wouldn't go after chicks. No, this year, he had the perfect date planned. It was just after eight, which meant the flower shop would open in half an hour. Dean hummed to 'since I've been loving you' while he got dressed. He had to pick up the flowers at 8:30, get the groceries for their breakfast on the way back – no better way to say 'I love you' than with fresh, heart-shaped pancakes, strawberries and whipped cream. Cas was still fast asleep. He slowly closed the bedroom door behind him, trying not to make a sound.

After he got back from the store and finished preparing the pancake batter and cutting the strawberries in parts, he decided it was time to wake up his boyfriend. He put all but one of the roses in a vase and walked towards their bedroom. He'd put the vase on top of the dresser and held the remaining flower behind his back as he sat himself down next to Cas. He used his free hand to stroke along the angel's cheek, which was rewarded with two sleepy eyes looking up at him. "Hey there, sleepy. Do you know what day it is?" he asked. Cas mumbled something into the pillow. "It's Valentine's day," Dean continued. "I've got an entire day planned. But first, a shower to wake you up." As Cas sat up, Dean presented him with the rose. "For my valentine." He smiled, and Cas pulled him in for a kiss.

Cas got out of bed quickly after and put the rose in the vase with the others. He dragged Dean along to the bathroom, where they showered together. Dean enjoyed their showers, especially the ones where they didn't have sex. He liked the way Cas would melt into him as he massaged his scalp with shampoo. He loved sponging Cas' back and the water spilling in his mouth whenever he attempted to kiss him. He loved the intimacy of it. It had been the one thing he missed during his long list of hook-ups. Innocent affection, little signs of love. He was glad he could share those kinds of moments with his best friend now.

After they got out of the shower and had gotten somewhat dressed, Dean took Cas to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee maker and started his pancakes. He opened the music player on his iPod – sadly, he eventually had to give in to using an iPod outside their bedroom because "you can't just drag the damn box of cassettes along with you all day," at least, according to Sam, Dean considered it an issue – and scrolled down to 'you shook me all night long.' Seconds later, the quiet kitchen was filled with the comforting sound of guitar chords. Dean turned on the gas on the stove and started his pancakes while dancing and singing along. It must have looked hilarious because Cas snorted behind his coffee mug.

Dean walked towards the table, singing into his spatula as if it were a microphone. He grabbed Cas by his hand and pulled him in to dance. It took a while to convince him, but eventually, Cas gave in and danced with him. It didn't matter that they were kind of waltzing to a rock song. As they awkwardly danced towards the stove so Dean could flip the pancakes, he swiped a finger of whipped cream from the bowl and wiped it on Cas' nose. Cas looked stunned for a moment before moving closer, rubbing his nose on Dean's cheek. They both laughed, and Dean licked Cas' nose clean before kissing him. The kiss was sloppy and desperate and passionate and absolutely perfect. When they finally let go, the pancakes were slightly burned, and Dean decided that if they wanted to eat, he'd have to keep his hand to himself for a little while, which was easier said than done, especially with Cas hugging him from behind and nibbling his neck.

After a third attempt, Dean managed to finish two plates of pancakes decorated with the cut strawberries and whipped cream. He sat down next to Cas and stole one more kiss before diving in. Their breakfast is accompanied by the usual morning talk. Dean closed his eyes and sighed contently as Cas told him about the texts he has gotten from Jack. Jack loved college, and he had the most amazing stories to tell whenever the called or texted. Dean was sure he would never grow tired of Cas' deep voice and the ocean blue eyes looking back at him when he opened his eyes. He moved his chair closer to his boyfriend's, making sure their thighs touched each other and moved his fork onto Cas' plate. Maybe it was the Valentine's day spirit creeping upon him, but he suddenly felt like feeding Cas his strawberries. 

When they both finished eating, it was time for the next thing on Dean's Epic Valentine's Day planning; lazy sex and a movie. They had a few more hours before they had to leave for their dinner reservation, and what would be a better way to kill the time than by watching a movie together in bed? After they both had gotten comfortable, Dean started a movie Netflix had suggested. He lasted ten minutes before turning his attention to the beautiful man next to him. He nuzzled into Cas' shoulder before kissing his way up the side of his neck and sharp jawline all the way to his lips. Cas' eyes, which had been focused onto the screen a moment ago, were closed and his hands were wandering along Dean's waist as they made out. Dean shifted into a more comfortable position and slipped his hand into Cas' boxers, slowly rubbing against his erection. He moved his own hips against Cas' thigh with every stroke his hand made. Their lips were still sealed together, taking in each other's moans. It didn't take long for both of them to come. They didn't bother cleaning up. Instead, they took a short nap together, their bodies intertwined. When it was time to get ready for dinner, Cas tried to bargain for five more minutes. Dean chuckled and told him they'd have to get up if they wanted to keep their reservation, to which Cas agreed reluctantly.

The restaurant Dean picked was located in Wichita, an hour and a half away from the bunker. When they walked in, Dean noticed how much more romantic the place looked at night, the tables lit in candlelight. He had only seen it in daylight before. They were seated at a table in a quiet corner, and the waiter informed them Café bel ami offered a special Valentine's day menu, of which they both picked three courses. Dean decided he would give Cas his present after the main course. The food was delicious, and the dinner would have been perfect if Cas didn't seem so distracted. He kept checking his phone, and a few times during their conversation, he appeared to be lost in his thoughts. Dean cleared his throat to get Cas' attention. "I have one more surprise for you, but you might want to make some room for it,' he said, gesturing at the plates in front of them.

When Cas set aside his empty plate, Dean handed him the card he had bought. He hadn't written anything inside, hoping the sappy love quote on the front would say enough. He swallowed hard as he watched Cas browse through the pictures. "It's – I thought maybe it would be nice if we had a house of our own. The bunker is great, but I think neither one of us will be happy living there for the rest of our lives. I've been looking at a few places, but this one caught my eye." He scratched his head, unable to pinpoint Cas' thoughts. "There's a lot of shelves for your books, and the kitchen is amazing. Jack would have his own bedroom upstairs, for when he's home."

Cas didn't say a thing; he just traced the outlines of the massive bookshelves on one of the pictures. He was visibly moved by the gesture.

"There's a pretty big garden, too, so you could keep bees if you'd like. I – I hope you like it. Just tell me if it's too much."

Dean watched Cas tear up. "Dean, this is perfect. You're perfect. Of course, I want to live there with you." He sighed, fiddling with the edge of the pockets of his jeans. "I feel bad for not getting you something in return." He put the pictures down and grabbed his phone out of his pocket once again, the screen lighting up. Seriously, the guy never checked his phone – often not even responding to the voicemails Dean had left him – and today of all days, he can't leave the damn thing alone?

As desserts were served, Cas checked his phone again, as if he was waiting for something. Dean raised his eyebrow at him before asking him what the hell he was doing. "Cas, what the fuck is wrong with you? I spent weeks preparing for this dinner, and you've been checking your phone the entire time." Cas didn't reply. He just stared at his plate and ate his dessert quietly, which only aggravated Dean more. He finished his own dessert quickly and paid their bill, almost dragging Cas outside with him. The ride home was spent in silence. He cleared his throat as he drove up the dirt road leading to the bunker and looked at Cas, eager to break the tension between them. "I'm sorry, Cas, I – I didn't mean to get angry at you. It's just, I've been looking forward to today for weeks now, and I guess I'm just a little disappointed you didn't seem to be enjoying it as much as I hoped you would." He drove the car into the garage and parked her.

Cas laughed and opened Baby's glove compartment. "Oh Dean, you didn't really think I forgot about Valentine's day, did you?" He handed Dean an envelope with his name and a heart on it. "I was checking my phone to make sure your gift would be ready. While we were out, Jack was preparing the surprise at home."

Dean sighed in relief. Once again, he had been an asshole, while Cas was absolutely perfect. "How did you know I was planning this dinner, though? Every time I saw you, you had your nose in a book. Sometimes you didn’t even hear me coming in."

Cas smirked at him. "I was only pretending to be reading. I heard you when you called the flower shop and the restaurant. The real gift, however, the house, was a surprise. It's – It's more than I could have hoped for. I love it. Now, please open your gift." He gestured at the unopened envelope in Dean's hand.

Dean obliged, opening the envelope. Inside, he found nothing but a folded piece of paper.

_Dean, my love,_

_I've been thinking about what to get you for Valentine's day for quite a while now, and I think I may have found you the perfect gift. However, you will have to work for it. With the help of our son, I planned a scavenger hunt. There are a few clues hidden around the bunker that will lead you to your presents._

_The first clue can be found where we officially became a family._

"A scavenger hunt?" Dean chuckled. "How did you come up with this?"

Cas bit his bottom lip. "I came across the idea on the internet, but Jack has helped me plan it."

Dean pulled Cas into a hug. "I'm so sorry I got mad at you. You're amazing, and I don't deserve you."

"It's been a year and a half, when are you going to accept the fact that I love you the way you are and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else?" Cas sighed. "Now, go on and get your present."

The first clue can be found where we officially became a family. Where had Dean told Cas he was family for the first time. Bobby's house? While driving Baby god knows where? Would there be another clue hidden in the car? He looked around, hoping to spot another envelope.

As if he had been reading Dean's mind, Cas cupped both his cheeks and looked him right in the eyes. "Think harder, Dean. Where did I become part of your family?"

The first clue can be found where we officially became a family. When and where did Castiel become part of the Winchester family? Winchester, that's it. CW. The library, where they carved their initials into a table. He hopped out of the car and ran towards the garage door, quickly followed by Cas.

As they arrived in the library, he saw another envelope waiting for him, a polaroid picture next to it. He had never seen this specific picture before, but it seemed to be one that Jack had taken at Sam and Eileen's wedding. He was holding Cas and they both had a wide grin on their face. They looked ridiculously happy. But Sam and Eileen got married about four months ago. Had Cas been planning this for so long? He put the picture aside and opened the next envelope.

_Every morning you make the drink that keeps me up, I even have my own cup._

This was an easy one. Coffee. Cas wasn't much of a morning person, and without his coffee, he'd be grumpy all day. Dean walked to the coffee maker, surprised to find not only an envelope waiting, but two mugs as well. One of them said, 'Mr. Right' and the other 'Mr. Always Right'. Dean chuckled. Couples mugs, what a cliché, but he loved it. He turned around towards Cas. "I'm Mister Always Right, right?".

Cas laughed and nodded at him. "I guess that makes me Mister Right."

"Yes, you are," Dean nuzzled inside the crook of Cas' neck as he opened the next envelope. "How many of these did you make?" He unfolded the piece of paper to read his next clue.

_The thought of our first kiss always makes me smile._

Dean took a look at the kitchen table, surprised he hadn't noticed before. Another envelope with a huge jar of Hershey's kisses next to it. His mind wandered back to their first kiss, on the night Cas had removed his grace. He had been drunk, but he still remembered the electricity he had felt as his lips met Cas'. Every kiss since had felt the same, and oh, he so wanted to do it again. The faster he would finish this hunt, the quicker he could kiss Cas again. He read the next clue.

_Your father really did have beautiful handwriting, you know?_

His father's journal, which they had carefully placed in a box in the storage room with the other monster books they had taken – and never needed. He grabbed Cas by his hand and dragged him along with him. As expected, there was an envelope waiting for him, next to a beautiful leather photo album he could use to put all his polaroid in.

_A look from you and I would fall from grace._

Dean smiled at the thought of Cas looking for music references for his hunt. They hadn't listened to Asia much, but 'heat of the moment' had been played a few times. The location of the next clue wasn't hard to figure out. Cas' old nightstand, the one that still contained the necklace with his grace. As he walked into the now empty – and dusty – room, he noticed two bottles of booze on the nightstand. Bourbon and whiskey, the very same brands they had been drinking the night they first slept together. Between the bottles stood another envelope. Dean opened it to read his next clue.

_One of my favorite things on earth is grabbing a t-shirt and wondering whether it's mine or yours._

Cas' once neatly stacked t-shirts had been part of Dean's ball of fabric for some time now, and both of them had forgotten whose shirt they were wearing more often than not. Dean walked the hall, tapping every door until he reached their room. The shirt-drawer was still open, and the envelope on top of the flurry of cotton shirts was laying in plain sight. There were two crystal glasses and a bottle of champagne waiting on top of the dresser. Dean eagerly opened the envelope, hoping for another clue. Inside the envelope he found a horribly cheesy Valentine's card – a slice of pizza with the line 'you stole a pizza my heart' - with a poem written inside.

_You gave me light_

_On my darkest of days._

_You showed me love_

_In so many ways._

_There's no way at all_

_I could have what I do_

_If I hadn't realized_

_That it's always been you._

Was it another clue? If it was, Dean didn't understand where he had to go next. Confused, he turned around. He didn't need further explanation to understand what was happening; Cas was kneeling on the ground, holding a little box in his hand. He opened it, revealing a gorgeous ring.

"Dean, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Dean dropped on his knees and pulled Cas in for a kiss.

"Does that mean… yes?" Cas murmured between their lips. Dean gasped for air. Did he really forget to answer?

"Yes. It means yes. A thousand times yes," Dean moaned. "I love you so much."

The rest of the night went by in a bliss. Dean, Cas, and Jack had opened the bottle of champagne together. They watched '10 things I hate about you' together. Afterward, Dean had fallen asleep with Cas in his arms. He may be a bit biased, but he was sure theirs would definitely count as an epic Valentine's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, URLs for some of the gifts Cas bought Dean (and a little bonus, a mold for heart-shaped eggs & pancakes):
> 
> pancake mold: https://www.amazon.com/Norpro-Nonstick-Heart-Pancake-Rings/dp/B0000DDVWK?ref_=fsclp_pl_dp_1  
> His & his coffee mugs: https://www.etsy.com/nl/listing/569667391/heer-rechts-en-altijd-rechts-grappige  
> Leather photo album: https://www.etsy.com/nl/listing/700448824/rustieke-lederen-album-lederen-scrapbook?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=leather+photo+album&ref=sr_gallery-1-4&organic_search_click=1&pro=1&frs=1  
> Dean's ring: https://www.etsy.com/nl/listing/711581973/wood-meteorite-rose-gold-tungsten-ring?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=male+engagement+ring&ref=sr_gallery-1-3  
> Cheesy pizza card:  
> https://www.etsy.com/nl/listing/175826750/grappige-pizza-woordspeling-card?show_sold_out_detail=1


	11. The one where the delivery guy screws up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been inactive!!! I spent last week obsessively refreshing my email and waiting for my JiB12 photo op confirmation email dahthtyhjytk. I'm going to hug j2m in december <3

It took a month for the deal on the house to close, but they bought it for just under the asking price. When they finally got the keys, they couldn’t wait to move in. The day they moved a few of their bunker belongings into their new house was also supposed to be the day most of their furniture – most importantly, their bed - would arrive. Except, the delivery company made a mistake and accidentally shipped their stuff somewhere else. They promised they would deliver the parcels the next day, but that didn’t make Dean feel any less disappointed. He was dead set on spending tonight in their new house. While Cas argued with the delivery company on the phone, he came up with an idea.

As he started to move furniture and boxes around, he overheard parts of Cas’ conversation. “We paid extra to have it delivered today – I get that mistakes happen, but how are we supposed to sleep without – What do you mean there’s nothing you can do about it? Could you at least reimburse us for the hotel room we’ll need? – Aaargh, you are impossible to work with.” Cas was obviously stressed out. He had been looking forward to moving in since valentine’s day, planning everything to the smallest detail. If the change in his tone meant anything, there was no way the delivery company would reimburse them for either the express delivery costs or a hotel room, not that Dean even wanted to spend tonight in a hotel room. No, he planned on doing something he hadn’t done since he was little. He was going to build a fort.

He had done the same thing a million times with Sam when they were kids, back in the days when he was used to making the best out of a shitty situation. Dean grabbed the few pieces of furniture they brought with them and put them in the living room before hanging blankets over them, creating a small cave-like structure. The remaining sheets and their pillow were placed on the wooden floor so they could sit down comfortably. He plugged in a cable reel and put the tv inside his little fort. He hadn’t noticed Cas had walked in as he was digging through the moving boxes for their Christmas lights.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked.

Dean sighed. “Well, I’m not driving back to the bunker. Today is going to be the first night in our new home, and I’m not having it ruined by anyone, especially not because some stupid trucker misplaced our furniture.”

“I get that you don’t want to drive back tonight,” Cas gestured at the pile of items in the middle of the room. “But what is this? Why did you put all the furniture here and cover it with blankets?”

“Sam and I used to do this when John left us alone for a while,” Dean laughed. “It’s a blanket fort. I thought we could light the fireplace, hide in here, and watch movies and eat pizza.” He walks over to give Cas a kiss. “I want our first night to be perfect, even if it’s an imperfect situation. Now, normally you’re not allowed to enter the fort without knowing the password, but I think I might make an exception for you, just this time.”

Dean put some wood in the fireplace and lit it before crawling into the fort and making himself comfortable. “Are you coming?” He asked, as he moved around some pillows and put up the lights. “I’ll order us some pizza.”

Cas plopped himself down on the pillows, and Dean watched as he looked around in awe. He rolled over to Cas’ side and kissed him. “What do you think?”

“It – It’s wonderful. You even put the record-player in here.” He dragged his hand over the string of lights on the fort’s ceiling. “It looks so small and odd from the outside.”

When the doorbell rang about half an hour later, Dean got up to open the door. “Babe, can you turn on some music while I get the pizza?” Cas nodded contently, and Dean skipped towards the door. Cas liked picking the music, very much aware that no one else was ever allowed to.

Dean walked back into the living room to ‘shake it off’ blasting through the speakers. He danced his way to the fortress, pizza boxes in his hand. He made sure Cas noticed and winked him out. They danced together until the song had long before ended, and they were both hungry.

When the both of them had gotten comfortable on the floor and opened their pizza – which looked delicious, Dean was certainly glad he picked a house with an excellent Italian place nearby – he turned on the movie he chose for the night. They were going to be proper teenage girls for the day and watch ‘the fault in our stars.’

As the movie progressed, Dean could see tears welling up in Cas’ eyes. So far, they had only watched horror and action movies. Well, and dirty dancing. Cas hardly ever cried, probably a remnant of his life as an angel, always the more objective one. Dean chuckled as he handed him the box of tissues.

Cas, with a wet tissue in his hand, looked at him, confused. “I – Why do people like watching movies like these? Why would anyone want to make themselves cry?”

“Well, it’s a good movie,” Dean replied. “I guess it’s about empathy, you know, you have to feel sorry for Hazel Grace, because she was the one that was supposed to die instead. And crying can be pretty cathartic.” He grabbed another tissue and wiped the tears from Cas’ face before kissing both his cheeks. “I never thought this one would be the one to get you all soft, though.” Dean kissed his way up Cas’ neck as the credits roll in. “I like your soft side,” he mumbled against his warm skin. He grabbed his iPod and put on one of Cas’ playlists.

He pulled Cas up and dragged him out into the open space. The next few hours were spent slow dancing in the heat of the fireplace. Dean made sure they used up the entire living room, appreciating the space before it would be taken up by the large couch he had ordered.

When they laid down in their fort again, a little after eleven pm, Cas crawled into Dean’s arms. He hummed along to the last track of the list playing. After letting out a loud sigh, he looked up at Dean. “Thank you for making this horrible day so much better. It’s perfect.”

Dean smiled back at him as he ran his hand through Cas’ hair. “Anything for you, Cas, always.”

“I love you, Dean Winchester. You keep surprising me,” Cas said as he buried his head in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“I love you too,” Dean chuckled. “And I fully intend to keep surprising you. I still can’t believe you had never heard of a blanket fort, though. Guess angels don’t have a lot of time to play, do they?”

Cas nodded. “There are so many things that seem normal to you that I’ve never done. It’s truly fascinating.”

“Well, there’s something we can do about that. We can make a bucket list.” Dean replied. He watched as Cas arched his eyebrow.

“What does a bucket have to do with it?”

“It’s a list of things you want to do before, you know, you kick the bucket. Before you die,” he explained. “We could write one down for you and tick everything off together.” He grabbed his phone and opened the browser. “There’s a lot of things to do on the internet.”

Dean read the first article – 1000+ bucket list ideas- out loud and asked Cas which ones he had already done, and which ones he still wanted to do. As expected, Cas had a lot of things he wanted to do in his lifetime. They decided to write them down in the morning and try to get some sleep in. They rearranged the pillows so they could stay inside the fort. It wouldn’t be as comfortable as their bed in the bunker, but Dean had definitely had worse. He pulled Cas closer and buried his nose in his hair. They stayed entangled until they fell asleep, surrounded by the comfort of Christmas lights and the sound of wood softly crackling in the fireplace.

When his alarm went off the next morning, Dean woke up to two cups of coffee and an iHop take out bag. Cas was sitting on one of the pillows. “You’re the best,” Dean mumbled, still sleep drunk. He sat up to kiss his boyfriend. How the hell did he get this lucky?

“I thought I’d let you sleep in. The delivery company called earlier, they will be delivering our furniture later today,” Cas explained as they dug into their breakfast.

Dean let out a relieved sigh. Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
